


Fox's Obsession

by carolelained



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Adult Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Skinner has a minor role in this story, true pairing = Mulder and Krycek the perfect pair.</p><hr/>
    </blockquote>





	Fox's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Skinner has a minor role in this story, true pairing = Mulder and Krycek the perfect pair.
> 
> * * *

Fox's Obsession  
by CarolelaineD

Mulder hated days like today, and he hated getting called up in front of AD Skinner, as it normally only ended up with the AD yelling at him.  
He also knew that he had no choice but to stand there and listen, Mulder and his partner Alex Krycek sat facing the angry AD.

"Agent Mulder would you care to explain how the hell your expenses are so high, do you realize that I could run the whole FBI with what you two alone cost"

"That's not fair Sir, Agent Krycek and myself were even willing to share a hotel room to keep down the expenses"

"Agent Mulder, you booked the most expensive room they had, please explain that one?”

"It was the only room empty at the time sir"

"Mulder do not lie to me and Agent Krycek remove that smirk from your face, maybe you would care to answer?"

"Sir Mulder's telling the truth, it was the only empty room.”

"So let’s see, I had two of my Agents who represent the FBI sharing the bridal suite, who I might add are both male."

“Sir Agent Krycek and I had no choice."

"There's always choice Agent Mulder, well I believe you both have work to do Mulder Krycek, I want all the reports finished and on my desk by five do I make myself clear?”

"Oh great Mulder there goes our lunch."

"Agent Krycek I am your superior so unless you want reprimanding, I suggest you close your mouth."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

"You are both dismissed, just sort out the reports by five or else."

Mulder and Krycek both left Skinner's office and returned to the basement.

"I swear Mulder, there's no way that we can finish those reports today."

"Just get to work Krycek, it's not like we have a choice anyway."

Mulder sat at his desk and got out the reports that were in need of finishing, then he saw Krycek walk towards his desk, Krycek lent against Mulders desk and was highly pissed off.

"Why is it Mulder that we get all the shit work fuck, I've had enough of it all?"

"Look Krycek, if you're pissed off take it up with Skinner and stop blaming me."

"Fuck Skinner he just needs to get laid a bit more hell, then he might lay off us."

"Are you offering yourself up to fuck Assistant Director Skinner, if so you are a very brave man Krycek?”

"Yeah maybe, no commitment just raw sex as all my love is for someone else as you well know."

Agent Krycek felt a strong hand grab him and spin him around shit, he was face to face with Skinner and by the look on the man’s face he had been overheard.

Alex froze and waited for the punch that never came, he then felt Skinners lips press against his own, fuck the kiss was so intense and hot that Alex felt his cock start to twitch and turn hard then Skinner let go of him.

"Agent Krycek, please keep your mouth shut in the future, or next time, I might bend you over my knee and spank you, and then we will see whose getting laid when I fuck you hard."

Alex had to wonder how he managed to get himself into these situations, Mulder was no help he just sat behind his desk laughing, so Alex did something he was good at and opened his smart mouth.

"Promises, promises Walter I can hardly wait."

"I swear Krycek, you could dig your own grave with that mouth, and you seem very eager to keep digging deeper and deeper."

"You started it Sir, and I’m all for an office fling and everything, but you see I'm in love with a certain Fox."

At that comment, Mulder started coughing and nearly fell off his chair.

"I will collect the reports here at five, then Agent Krycek here and I will have a long talk, I will promise you now boy that you will learn some respect."

Skinner turned and walked out of the office as if nothing had happened.

"Fuck Krycek, are you trying to get yourself kicked out of the bureau?"

"Mulder he kissed me, shit Skinner kissed me.”

"Krycek just shut up and get over it, he was trying to show you what could happen if you kept opening your mouth. So just shut it please oh by the way, what was the comment about been in love with a certain Fox?"

"Ha that's our secret, and you know what I mean, hell if you don't maybe I could kiss and tell."

"God and they expect me to work with you Krycek."

"It looks that way my dear Fox, but we had better do just that, come on reports need writing."

Mulder and Krycek soon fell quiet and settled down to a day of writing reports, by half four they’d managed to finish them all. Mulder picked up the phone and he then asked to be put through to Skinners office.

"Sir this is Agent Mulder, I thought that you might like to know that we have finished all the reports, do you want me to bring them up to your office Sir."

"No that's okay Agent Mulder, I will come to your office myself to collect them, you have worked hard Agent Mulder so you may call it a day and head home."

"Thank you sir, what about agent Krycek?"

"Agent Krycek has some serious attitude issues, I will need to speak to him regarding this matter so please tell him to remain behind."

Mulder put the phone down, he then grabbed his jacket and cell phone.

"Skinners on his way down, he plans to collect the reports himself."

"Where are you going to Mulder?"

"Home, oh by the way when Skinner collects the reports he wants to see you."

"Fuck that I'm out of here, just leave the reports on the desk Mulder, Skinner can go to hell as I’m going home."

"Bye Krycek, good luck, because believe me, you're gonna need it."

"Fuck you Mulder."

Krycek turned round to leave the office and came face to face with Skinner.

"Krycek you can stay exactly where you are, going home where you?"

"Oh shit you heard me."

"Yes Krycek, every single word, Mulder you can get going now as me and agent Krycek here are going to have that lesson in respect."

Mulder left closing the door behind him, Krycek realized that he was in deep shit now, before he knew what was happening Skinner shoved him against Mulders desk, he then kissed him hard.

"Come on Alex you want this, I felt how hard you were today, do you want me to fuck you boy and teach you respect."

"Go on Walter just give it to me."

Skinner unfastened Alex's pants and spun him to face the desk.

"Bend over Alex, I believe that we will have the lesson regarding respect first."

Alex bent over Mulders desk while Skinner removed his own leather belt.

"By the way Alex, did anyone ever tell you, the basement is fully sound proofed?"

Alex remained bent over the desk, then he felt the belt hit his bare ass fuck it stung, but he refused to scream out.

"Talk to me Alex, what do you have to say for yourself then?"

"Please Walter, I need to come really bad."

Alex felt the belt hit even harder this time, shit he even had to bite his own lip he knew that he was losing it and soon he would scream.

“No Alex, that's the wrong answer, say you're sorry and respect me."

"Fuck you Walter."

This time Alex screamed out loud fuck the belt had really hurt that time, he knew it would be hard to sit down for some time.

"You've got a really cute ass Alex, say you're sorry, and I might just fuck it."

"Okay, okay I'm fucking sorry Walter."

Oh fuck, the pain became unbearable as the belt hit his ass again.

"Fuck I said that I'm sorry, what more do you want?"

"Respect Alex, for you to say it like you actually mean it."

"Okay I’m really sorry Walter for showing you no respect, now please just fuck me."

Skinner licked his own fingers and he then worked them into the sexy ass in front of him, he worked his fingers in and out stretching Alex's gorgeous tight hole.

Skinner then removed his fingers and had no sooner positioned his hard cock when Alex shoved his ass back, impaling himself on it.

"God you're one hell of a sexy slut Alex, with such a tight hole God you feel so good, I could stay here all day."

Alex's ass felt sore but in a pleasurable way, Walter was fucking his ass and playing with his balls fuck Alex needed to come, he then felt his balls tighten and screamed out loud as he came all over Mulder's desk.

"God a slut with a big mouth, you're a big turn on Alex when you scream."  
Skinner shoved his hard cock deep within Alex, within seconds, he also felt release as his hot cum entered Alex's ass.

After Skinner had pulled out Alex turned to face him, shit it was the sight behind Skinner that scared him the most.  
When Mulder noticed Alex had seen him, he just grabbed his car keys and fled the office.  
Alex screamed out at Mulder...

"Fox please wait, let me explain, shit Skinner move out of my way now."

"Alex he will get over it, I guess it was just a shock seeing us together."

"You don't get it do you Skinner, believe me the sex was great, and I would gladly do it again, but I love Fox."

"Please tell me it's a joke Alex, if not does he love you and how long has this been going on?"

"Look it's not a joke and as for Fox I believe he knows, but he never talks about it, I don't know if he's even aware of how much I love him."

"Shit Mulder can be unstable at the best of times, hell he always believes everyone betrays him let’s just clean up and go and look for him."

"No Walter, I will go on my own it might make it easier for him to talk to me."

Alex cleaned himself up and redressed himself, he then went in search of Fox.  
Fuck it Alex had spent over two hours searching for Fox, he was starting to panic not knowing how he felt or if Fox was even capable of harming himself. Alex finally had to accept defeat and return home.

He had a few glasses of vodka and then he decided to have a long soak in the bath, he really needed to relax as he felt so wound up. After the bath was ready he stripped out of his clothes and laid in the deep bath, he had just started to relax then shit he felt his lungs fill with water as his head was pushed down and held under the water.

Alex realised that he could not breathe shit, he was going to die here and now in the fuckin bath, then he started coughing and spluttering as his lungs filled with air once again.  
He had been pulled out of the water by his hair and was now looking at Fox.

"You sick fuckin bastard you could have killed me, just get the fuck away from me Fox."

"You're the one whose sick Alex, bent over my desk quick enough for Skinner."

"Shit, it’s not what you think Fox I swear."

"What do I think Alex, please enlighten me?"

"Shit it was just sex Fox please it meant nothing."

Fox transferred his gun from its holster, he then pointed it at Alex.

"Get out of the bath very slowly then go and sit on the bed Alex."

"Ha like hell would you shoot me, please just go home Fox I'm tired."

Fox removed the safety catch on his gun.

"I said move now Alex."

"Shit you fucking really would shoot me."

Alex stood very slowly and stepped out of the bath, he then went and sat down on the bed.

"Do you know what I really think Alex, I think that you are nothing but a fuckin whore, a dirty little fucking whore that will bend over for anyone who's willing."

"Fuckin great, I have sex with one man and that makes me a whore, well thanks a lot Fox."

"You were the one who led me on Alex, you claimed that you loved me and like a fucking idiot I believed you."

"Shit Fox, I love you so much, but you have never even told me how you feel about it, with Skinner it was just sex not love."

Fox removed his wallet from his jacket, he then flung it towards Alex.

"Go on then Alex, how much do you charge to let someone fuck you?"

"Go to hell Fox as I never charged Skinner, and I am not a fuckin whore."

"So let’s see then, that makes you a dirty little slut who gives it away for free."

"Shit I can't win either way, what the hells the point to all of this anyway?"

Alex felt Fox shove him back on the bed, he then felt the weight of the other man as he sat over him.

"The point, you want to know what the point is Alex, YOU'RE MINE, do you fuckin understand that Alex?"

"You're mad Fox, I belong to no one not now, not ever, so just get the fuck off me and let me go."

"You belong to me say it now Alex."

"Fuck you Mulder."

Alex felt Fox's hand grab his balls then squeeze hard, shit, he was in agony and felt the tears run down his own cheeks.

"Say it now Alex or believe me, it will get harder."

"Fuck it please Fox, I'm yours just get the fuck off me."

Alex felt Fox tighten his grip, he could not help screaming out.

"Be nice Alex, say it to me like you really mean it or the pain gets worse."

"Please Fox I'm yours, I belong to you and you only."

Fox released his grip on Alex, he then bent over him and licked the tears away.

"You see that wasn’t that hard was it Alex? you're mine babe and I’ve always loved you, fuck maybe I'm just not as easy as you seem to be.”

"Please Fox don't call me a whore again."

"Well you could not wait around for me, yet you were soon bent over my desk and let Skinner shove his cock up your ass and fuck you, well not anymore."

"Please Fox, I never realised you loved me."

Fox rubbed and pulled Alex's nipple until it became a hard bud, then he bit it hard causing him to yelp.

"The only person who will ever touch you again is me Alex, do you understand me?"

"Yes Fox I understand, but, please let me get up and get dressed."

"Hard luck Alex I like you naked, but you can roll over onto your stomach immediately, I don't want to look at your face after what you’ve done."

"Please Fox, I love you."

"Turn over now Alex."

Alex obeyed Fox and rolled over then he saw Fox remove his belt, fuck not again Skinner had already whipped him tonight.

"You had sex with another man Alex, you really hurt me so now I must punish you."

Alex screamed out Fox's name as the belt went across his bare ass, he hit Alex with the belt five times before he dropped it. Alex laid there sobbing shit Skinner had hit him reasonably hard, but Fox had hit him full force causing extreme pain and he must have finally lost it.

"Don't cry babe roll back over for me Alex."

Alex rolled over, but he could not stop or hide the tears from Fox.

"I love you so much Alex, and you had to be punished but it's over now just make sure no other man touches you again."

"I swear Fox, never again."

"Okay get some sleep Babe, and I will see you in the morning."

Alex heard Fox leave the apartment, what the hell had just happened, maybe by morning Fox would have got over it?  
Alex finally closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.  
The next day proved very difficult for Alex as it all went wrong from the moment he'd overslept.

"You’re late Alex."

"I don't answer to you Mulder."

"Yeah sorry I forgot, you only answer to Skinner."

"Well I do to a certain degree he is my superior, look Fox I really think we need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you, I said everything that I needed to last night, one word that's all you had to understand Alex."  
"And what the hell would that be Fox."

"Mine."

"Oh please don't tell me that were back on that again, I’m not yours Fox and I don't belong to anyone."

"We will see, I don't want to talk Alex I have work to do."

Shit Alex was starting to get really freaked out by Fox, first his lecture now his silence.  
Mulder looked up and noticed that Skinner was stood in the doorway.

"Good morning sir, you seem to be coming down here a lot, do you like the view or something?"

"For your information Agent Mulder I brought a file down here, and as I am your superior make sure you never question me again."

Skinner turned towards Alex, who for some reason was keeping his head down.

  
"We will do lunch together at one, if you're up to it Agent Krycek."

Shit Alex never wanted to look up, so he just nodded his head and muttered okay, fuck at this rate he might put in for a transfer. He had accepted Skinners invitation but had to put up with the dirty looks from Fox.

When one o clock arrived Alex got up and left the office fast. Alex had spent the remainder of the day feeling even more worried as Fox refused to speak for the rest of the day, yet every time a man spoke to Alex Fox glared at him, shit he could not ignore other Agents.

At the end of the day Fox grabbed his jacket and keys, he never even looked at Alex or said goodbye. Alex took his own jacket and took the lift to the car park, he decided that he was going home to get pissed as enough was enough.

Alex had started really knocking back the vodka and within no time he was very drunk, too drunk to even hear the door, he then felt a hand grab him then shove him against the wall.

"Drinking without me Alex?"

"Look its Foxy, what do you want my Fox?"

"I came here to claim what's mine, you fuckin cock tease Alex."

"Is poor Foxy jealous cos Skinner fucked me?"

Alex felt his lip split as Fox punched him, he then slid onto the floor.

"Get the hell up now Alex, you're nothing but a fucking drunk whore."

"Please Fox, I can't get up, I'm not a whore Foxy please don’t make me get up."

"Alex just shut the fuck up, you're drunk and talking about crap."

"Please Foxy."

"Will you stop fucking calling me that Alex."

Alex felt Fox grab him, then he was pulled up and dragged towards the bedroom, Fox threw him on the bed and was on top of Alex in an instant.

"You belong to me Alex."

Alex was far too drunk to move, he had to just lay there and put up with Fox.

"Please Fox, I swear I'm going to be sick."

"And I care why?"

"Please."

That was the only word Alex managed before he threw up on the bed, he felt Fox slap him across the face, shit then he felt the man’s hands tight around his throat, which was the last thing he remembered.

Alex woke and realised it was morning, and he was still in the filthy bed but at least Fox had gone.  
He decided to phone work and tell them he was sick well his throat did hurt like hell, he then set about cleaning the mess up.

Fox was well and truly pissed off when Alex never showed for work, he decided to work hard and leave early at least that way Alex would not be expecting him.

Alex had managed to clean all up he had even got rid of the hangover, he then decided to watch some TV as all he wanted to do was forget everything.

It was a short while later that he heard the knock, he had thought about ignoring it, but the knocking just grew louder, so he decided to answer it.

"What the fuck do you want Fox?"

"I see that you're pleased, I'm here Alex."

"I’m not in the mood for your sick perverted games Fox."

"Please I’m sorry Alex, just let me in and we can talk."

Alex turned back towards the room, he left the door open for Fox to follow, and then he felt the gun that was pressed against his back.

"Sit down Alex, oh and you can cuff yourself."

Fox threw a set of cuffs on to the couch.

"You're one fucked up sick individual Fox, can't you just piss off."

"Just sit the fuck down as we have had this talk before, you belong to me, now sit down and put on the cuffs."

Alex was starting to think that Fox had really lost it, he decided to do as Fox had told him hell maybe it was safer.

He sat there and watched as Fox pulled out a small box and a very sharp needle.

"Fox please, what the fuck are you doing?"

"You're gorgeous Alex, but I think you lack just one thing babe."

Fox sat over Alex’s legs limiting his movement, he then ripped the man’s t shirt wide open, he started to play with Alex's nipple until it became hard, when Fox had finished playing, he shoved the needle through the same nipple, and he then inserted something causing Alex to scream.

"God, please Fox I am begging you to stop fuck it hurts."

"Alex stop crying you're a man not a fuckin mouse, look at your nipple babe see how sexy it looks."

"You fuckin sick bastard I hope you don't think that's staying there."

"Let’s put it this way babe remove it and I will do it again, better still remove it and I will pierce your cock instead."

"I love you Fox please. Why are you doing this to me?"

"I see you with other men Alex, shit you are all over them I'm not enough for you am I. Well, Alex by the time I have finished with you, you will want me and me only."

Fox dropped to his knees and sat between Alex's open legs, he unfastened the man’s jeans he then picked up the needle and slowly ran it along Alex's hard cock.

"What no underwear babe, make sure you leave the ring in, or I swear your cock will be next, do you promise Alex."

"God yes Fox I promise please just move the needle."

"Okay babe I believe that you have learnt your lesson, by the way it’s nice to see that I still make you hard but don't worry as I have no intention of making you come. You see I can wait, but soon I will have you begging me to fuck you."

"Please Fox what more can I do, what the hell do you want from me?"

"You don't get it do you Alex, you belong to me? I am your master, and you will obey me."

"You're sick is this what turns you on Fox."

"You're a fine one to talk Alex, as you seem very turned on by it all."

"You fuckin bastard Fox."

"What's the matter Alex does the truth hurt, as you can see I really do have my work cut out teaching you to obey me and behave?"

"Bastard, you are a fuckin bastard Fox, you can't make me obey you."

Fuck Alex realised that the slap across his face really hurt.

"Alex please refrain from acting like you are a two year old, just stop the temper tantrums."

"Fuck you Fox."

Okay that really hurry as Fox punched him, maybe he should just shut up.

"Are you going to shut that pretty mouth babe or do I need to bring a gag next time?"

Alex decided to remain silent.

"Nice to see that you are learning Alex you can reach the keys for the cuffs yourself, goodbye babe see you in the morning oh and Alex make sure you're at work."

With that Fox was gone, Alex removed the Cuffs and just sat there thinking shit, he was as sick as Fox.  
Fox had been right and all this had turned him on.

  
Alex soon realised that he was a slave to one Fox Mulder, at that thought he felt his cock harden.  
They both tried hard to carry on as normal at work but Fox kept a very close eye on Alex,  
it became a regular occurrence for Fox to turn up unannounced to see Alex at his apartment and Alex always let him in.

  
Alex realised that he was even sicker than Fox, he was willing to accept whatever Fox gave him, hell he even got turned on by it all.  
When Alex heard the knock at ten on a Friday night, he knew that it was Fox and let him in as usual and he also knew that it was the weekend, which meant he would suffer more and his cock was already twitching in his pants.

"Hi babe, you look glad to see me so what do you fancy doing tonight then Alex?"

"Why don't we go out Fox for a change and just be like a normal couple for once?"

"No I want you here as I might have some plans for you."

"Please Fox I'm tired and want to do something different."

"Strip now Alex and don't argue unless you want me to slap you."

Alex knew that Fox would punish him if he disobeyed so he just stood there naked while Fox played with the nipple ring, shit Alex felt it as Fox pulled it hard.

"Very pretty and it's nice to see that you have obeyed me Alex."

"What do you want to do Fox?"

"You don't question me Alex, you obey me."

"Let's see, the nipple ring looks good I might even work on that look some other time."

Alex stood there very quiet, shit he could still remember the pain from last time.

"Go lay down on the bed, oh and make sure that you lay on your stomach Alex."

Alex did as he was told as Fox followed close behind and cuffed him to the bed, he then sat between Alex's legs and parted his ass cheeks locating the small tight hole, and Fox stroked it then shoved his finger deep inside Alex.

"Fuck you are really tight babe and one of these nights I will fuck you until you scream."

Fox kissed him on the lips he then shoved the gag into his mouth.

"Well we don't want to upset the neighbours, do we Alex?"

Fuck Alex saw the scalpel in Fox's hand shit what was he planning now. He felt Fox make very small cuts on his backside, and soon they were starting to sting, when he had finished Fox grabbed a jar of permanent ink.

"Good Alex, you do look very pretty, now that you have my mark on your ass fuck Skinner if he looks at you now or tries to touch you. You see Alex, I saw you watching him today, and you belong to me."

Fox bent forward and removed the gag he then slapped Alex on the backside.

"Fox what have you done to me shit, I swear that I was only talking to Skinner, please Fox don't hurt me."

"Alex calm down it's just some basic art work."

"Please Fox at least tell me."

"Let’s just say that this sexy hole of yours Alex, now has an F at one side and an M at the other Fox Mulder you see babe you're mine, you might find this little tattoo hard to explain to other men including Skinner, by the way its permanent Alex.  
My guess is that you won't be in a hurry to let anyone fuck you now."

Fox removed the cuffs from Alex's wrists and rolled him onto his back.

"You will need your own hands free now babe."

Fox removed his own belt and fastened it around Alex's neck he then sat over his legs.

"Use your hand Alex and come for me babe."

As Alex jerked himself off, Fox started pulling the belt tighter and tighter until soon he could see the veins standing out on his lovers throat.

"Fuck you're gorgeous Alex, such a cock tease you need me to punish you Alex as you're nothing but a slut and a whore, you would let anyone fuck your ass."

Fox pulled the belt even harder, he knew that if he kept this up that he would need to come himself, he kept hold of the belt with one hand while he used the other to unfasten his jeans he then grabbed his own cock and jerked off until he came all over Alex.

"Come for me babe, but be warned you ever piss me off again with Skinner or anyone, and I might pull the belt too hard one day."

Alex could take no more as he came all over his own hand and Fox.  
Fox hugged Alex close then removed the belt.

"You were outstanding babe."

"You too Fox and it was never Skinner that I wanted, I love you Fox and trust you."

"I love you to Alex come on lets clean up and sleep."

When Alex woke the next morning, he found himself alone as Fox had already left.  
He wanted Fox here with him. It was a Saturday so why did he leave?  
Alex decided to shower and go out for breakfast, he even decided to do some shopping.

Fuck Fox, if he never wanted to be with him today he would go out alone. As much as he loved Fox and all his kinky ways Alex craved a normal life, with a normal partner.

He wanted someone who really wanted to be with him then again he knew he would lose Fox once the truth was known anyway.  
Alex called in a bar fuck Fox, he would have a few drinks, soon Alex knew he was drunk but could not care.

Why did he have to fall for an FBI Agent when he himself was a consortium spy, he soon forgot what he was thinking when some bloke asked him if he wanted to go somewhere better, a far better place than the dive they were in?

Alex decided what the hell it was not like he had anything else planned, and Fox had refused to take him out.

Once outside the fresh air made him very dizzy, and he was forced to hold onto the other man just to stand, well it was either that or fall over.

Fox had been on his way back home then he had seen Alex, shit what was he doing the fuckin whore was at it again.Fox followed keeping a safe distance, this time he might even catch Alex up to no good, and god how he would enjoy punishing him.

Alex had entered the club and resumed drinking, he was pissed and felt extremely happy he also realised that it was a male strip joint and it was very busy. Alex saw the half-naked man dancing upon the stage and as he was drunk he decided that he wanted to have a go, he deserved some fun right about now.

Alex staggered towards the stage and started removing his clothes slowly at first, then the crowd realized that he was willing to go all the way and started to cheer him on. Alex craved the attention and wanted to please them, soon he was stood there totally naked as the men tried to grab him.

Fox had watched the performance from a distance but enough was enough, Alex had gone too far now so he was a whore and a stripper now. Fox stormed over to the stage and grabbed Alex's clothes and threw them at him while he grabbed Alex hard by the arm.

"Get them on now, you are a dirty fuckin whore you're a slut Alex, and you don't even care."

Fox turned towards the bouncer and discussed something with him.

“On second thoughts leave the clothes off Alex and follow me."

"Kiss me Fox."

"Fuck you Alex."

Fox grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Alex felt strange walking around naked, but decided that he was too drunk to care as he was led down into the cold basement.  
Fox looked around at all the toys undecided which would punish Alex the most.

"Lay on the table and on your back Alex."

Alex just laid there shit he was too tired and drunk to care maybe by laying down Fox might let him sleep, meanwhile Fox put Alex's hands and legs in the restraints and god he was pleased with the sight before him, the leg restraints pulled Alex's legs up so his ass was in the air. He found it so easy as Alex was unresponsive, and he could manipulate him with ease.

"You're mine, you sad little fuckin prick tease, all you do is tease them until they want to fuck you, well here Alex if I'm not good enough for you have this instead."

Fox took a very large vibrator and applied some lube, he had noticed that this particular one had small sharp spikes, yet he never even bothered going slow as he rammed it into Alex as hard as he could, he watched as Alex screamed and screamed until he passed out, then he just slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you fuckin dare pass out on me Alex, you're a whore, and you see even when I'm not with you I am watching you, all you are is a fuckin cock tease."

Fox slapped him a couple more times even harder, but he had to accept that Alex was too drunk to face his punishment.

"I really can't be doing with you until you sober up, I want you to feel what I do to you and know that it's me doing it Alex, just get your fuckin clothes on NOW."

When Alex was finally dressed with Fox's help, he was led to the car and taken home. Fox was rough with him as he threw him on the bed and undressed him.

"Sober the fuck up Alex, I know that while you're drunk I can't do a lot, but god help you when you wake up.  
How far would you have gone tonight if I had left you there alone?"

Fox cuffed one of Alex's arms to the bed and walked out.  
Alex woke with one hell of a headache, and he only had vague memories of last night, shit and one very pissed off Fox.

He had noticed the piece of paper on the bed, great it only said one word (WHORE), fuck all that drink he needed the toilet desperately, but it was at that moment he saw the cuffs.

"You fuckin bastard Fox you wait, I will get my own back one day god, I only wanted some fun."

Alex realised that he was now talking to himself and that was not good, and all he could do was wait anyway.  
Fox never returned until later that day he had left Alex about twelve hours, he knew that the man would be pissed off.

"Alex how old are you, I really do think that you are too old to piss the bed."

"Fuck you're the one who left me here."

"You only got what you deserved babe."

Alex turned as far away from Fox as the cuffs would allow then he felt the hard slap on his backside.

"Don't sulk Alex just turn and face me now."

"No Fox, go to hell as I don't want to look at you."

"Alex this is the last time believe me, I won't ask again just face me now."

"No please don't make me Fox."

Fox slapped him a few times hard he never stopped until Alex was sobbing.

"Say you're sorry Alex."

"What the hell for."

Fox unfastened the cuffs and pulled Alex up, he then slapped him hard across the face.

"Sorry for last night, sorry for saying no to me, sorry for been a fuckin cock tease and a whore."

"But I'm not sorry Fox."

Alex felt the blows that rained down on his naked body, Fox had really lost it punching him repeatedly until he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

When Alex woke up, he was back on the bed and cuffed yet again, he realised the sheets were clean and he was still naked, then he noticed the bruises appearing all over his body.

He knew that this had gone far enough, it had to end before Fox killed him, and he called out but received no answer.  
Fox returned and walked into the bedroom he just stared at the man on the bed.

"Where have you been Fox?"

"I had to go and collect something Alex."

"Please Fox just let me go."

Fox pulled a syringe out of his pocket and removed the cap.

"I stole this from the evidence department, do you want to know what's in it babe?"

"Fox you need help this has gone far enough now."

"Okay Alex I will tell you what it is then, it's a truth serum, so we can play a question and answers game. Well, you were the one who said you wanted some fun."

"Don't you fuckin dare come near me, I swear Fox you're not putting that shit in me."

Fox restrained Alex and injected him with the amber coloured fluid.

"You fucking bastard Fox, I hate you now."

"Don't worry babe as I will go easy on you."

"You should never have done it Fox."

Fox went to get a coffee as Alex sat yelling, when he returned, he knew from Alex's pupils that the drug was working.

"Now for the fun babe, let’s see Alex where shall I start."

Fox made himself comfortable and decided to start with some simple questions first.

"Alex do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Can you fight the drug and lie to me babe?"

"No."

That was interesting Alex was aware of the questions but was unable to answer with a lie.

"Do you love Skinner?”

"No."

"Was he a good fuck Alex?”

"Yes."

"Do you like men looking at you babe?”

"Yes.”

"Does it turn you on when they stare at you?”

"Yes."

"Are you a fuckin cock tease Alex?”

"Yes."

"When this is all over would you like me to fuck you?”

"Yes."

"If I had not followed you Alex would you have let someone else fuck you last night?"

"Yes."

"Why if you love me Alex, would it have been for love or sex?”

"Sex."

"Would you like it then, if I was to go and fuck someone else?”

"No."

"Do you believe that you deserve to be punished?”

"Yes."

"Do you like it when I punish you?”

"Yes."

Fox was running out of ideas, but he knew the serum would wear off soon, but he had noticed that Alex had only ever answered yes or no so maybe it was time to see if he could say more.

"Do you believe that you're sick babe?”

“Yes."

"Why Alex?”

"Because I let you do what you want to me."

Fox was pleased that Alex could answer in whole sentences.

"Why do you let me do it then Alex?"

"Because I love you."

"Would you still love me if I stopped?”

"Yes, I will always love you Fox."

"Do you want me to stop?”

"No."

"Why not babe?"

"Because it turns me on, and I deserve it."

"Do you want me to fuck you Alex?”

"Yes, you never make love to me."

"Are you getting tired babe?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to sleep?”

"Yes Fox, please no more questions."

"Just a few more babes that's all, would you let Skinner fuck you again Alex?"

"Yes."

"Why Alex if you love me?"

"It means nothing.”

"Do you answer to me Alex?”

"No."

"Who do you answer to then?"

"Him."

"Who's him Alex?"

"Cancerman."

Fox could not figure out what the hell Alex was going on about, but Alex answered to him and him only, so he would have to find out who this Cancerman was.

"Why do you answer to him babe?"

"Because he's my boss."

"I assumed that you worked for the FBI Alex."

"No Cancerman."

"What's your job Alex?"

Fox could see the sweat dripping off Alex, he was trying his hardest not to answer the question.

"Alex answer me now, what is your job?"

"Please forgive me Fox, but I work for the consortium as a spy and assassin, I was sent to gain your trust then destroy you Fox."

"So let me get this right Alex, you work for that black lunged bastard and your goal is to destroy me."

"Yes Fox."

"You fuckin bastard Alex."

Fox punched Alex hard in the stomach winding the man, he knew Alex was fighting hard at not answering as the serum was wearing off, Fox had a couple more questions before that happened so he grabbed him by the hair forcing Alex to look at him.

"Do you love me Alex or was that just part of the act?"

"I love you with all my heart Fox."

"Will you betray me?”

"Yes."

"Why Alex?"

"Because he would kill me if I don't."

"But I could kill you here and now Alex, do you want me to do that?"

"No Fox."

"Give me one good reason then Alex, why I don't just blow your fuckin head off right now."

"Because you love me Fox, and you are an honest man."

"When I release you Alex will you try to kill me?"

"No Fox."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you, I would rather kill myself than you."

"So I’m safe then if I let you go?"

"Reasonably."

"Shit what the hell does that mean?"

"You will be safe from death and serious harm Fox."

"So it's all right for you to torture me and inflict pain just not to kill me."

"Yes."

"But you said that you love me Alex."

"You love me Fox yet you torture me."

"So do you want to torture me, is that it Alex?"

"Sometimes."

"If I gave you what you had wanted would you have stopped fucking other men?”

"Yes."

"What do you want Alex?"

"Love and respect, you hardly touch me unless it's to hurt me."

"Are you a whore Alex?”

"No Fox."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"When you wake up babe do you really want me to make love to you?”

"Yes Fox."

"Okay I don't want you to talk any more, just get some sleep babe."

Fox sat there thinking, he had realised that Alex craved attention and was in love with him, but shit he was a spy, Fox gave up trying to think as he needed some coffee.

"Where the fuck are you Fox, get here right now?"

Fox took his time going to see what Alex wanted.

"Alex stop the yelling what the hell’s wrong with you?"

"Like you don't fuckin know, you're a bastard FOX."

"Alex please calm down babe."

"I don't want to calm down, remove the cuffs now Fox."

"Okay just stop yelling, and I will."

"Hurry up Fox I need the toilet now."

Fox removed the cuffs and sat on the bed waiting for Alex, he returned from the bathroom, then he then pointed the gun at Fox.

"Lay on the bed now."

"What the fuck are you doing Alex?"

"Making a stand Fox, so just lay the fuck down."

Fox laid down on the bed as Alex grabbed the cuffs and secured him to the headboard, Alex made sure that Fox was nice and secure.

"Do you know what I believe Fox, I believe that you act hard and do the fucking because you've never been fucked before."

"Fuck off Alex."

"I think that you're scared Fox of letting someone claim you and fuck you."

"You're out of your fucking mind Alex."

"Yes I believe that I am, and I have nothing to lose Fox, as you now know who I really am."

"Please Alex just stop this."

"No Fox, you are mine now I get to do what I want, let’s see how much you can take Fox."

"Please Alex, I love you."

"I love you Fox, but I wanted an equal relationship, it's all too late for that now anyway, and I am not your slave Fox."

"But it’s okay for you to treat me like a slave now."

"Shut up Fox its only temporary, I will let you go after I have fucked you and made you mine."

"No please Alex, I don't want you to fuck me."

"Why Fox, please do tell me?"

Fox just remained silent.

"Shit maybe I should give you some of that truth serum."

"Please Alex don't give me it."

"Tell me why you don't want me to fuck you then, or I swear that I will find out one way or another."

"Please Alex, I'm scared."

"Poor Fox, is scared, hell maybe you should have let me fuck you when I was in a good mood, before you knew who I really was."

"Please Alex, god I am begging you, don't do it."

"Beg all you want my Fox, but it's my turn now, I put up with a lot from you, so now I am going to fuck that pretty ass so hard you will be feeling it long after I have gone."

"Don’t you fuckin dare touch me Alex.”

"Believe me Fox relax, and it will make it easier for you."

"Fuck you Krycek,"

"No Fox I am fucking you, and I will make you mine, then you will always remember me."

“Don't I even get a fuckin say in this."

"No Fox you don't big bad Alex the spy is in command now, not the green fuckin agent Krycek anymore."

"Please Alex don't hurt me."

"Shit Fox you're obsessed with me and causing me pain, well fuck you."

Alex removed Fox's jeans as he tried to fight him.

"Just lay the fuck still Fox."

Alex worked his fingers into Fox's ass, scissoring them to loosen him up.

"Fuck Fox your ass is so hot and tight, I can't wait to feel it around my cock how nice that I get to fuck a virgin."

"Please Alex it hurts, I don't want this just stop."

"Shush Fox, I promise it won't hurt soon."

Alex worked his fingers deep inside Fox and when he was loose he replaced the fingers with his tongue, just shoving the tip in and out of his hot ass then he pulled out preparing to replace it with his hard cock.

"Please Alex, god don't stop now."

  
"I thought that you never wanted this Fox."

"Please Alex just fuck me now."

"Now who's the slut Fox.”

"Oh god, please, I am begging you fuck me babe."

"Do you know you are such a turn on when you beg?”

"If you don't shut up and fuck me immediately I swear that I will kill you Alex."

"Hold on just a while longer Fox."

"ALEX."

"Okay Fox, sorry I got carried away with your begging."

Alex shoved his hard cock deep within Fox's ass while he used his hand to jerk Fox off, when Fox came he tightened his ass so tight that he forced Alex to come, both men lay there knowing that they would have to part for good soon.

"Fuck Fox after all that screaming and moaning you were amazing."

"You too babe, but you have totally exhausted me."

"Yeah me too Fox but we have a problem now."

"What's matter now Alex as I really need some sleep?"

"Fuck Fox, you used that serum on me and I told you about Cancerman."

"I know Alex, but I need time to think so let’s just sleep for now, I promise that I won’t kill you as you sleep."

Within no time at all both men fell asleep.  
Early the next morning they both knew that they had to talk.

"Do you plan to turn me in Fox and tell Skinner who I really am, you do know that Cancerman will kill me."

"I love you Alex, but how the hell can I have a relationship with you shit, you could betray me at any time."

"I'm so sorry that I let myself fall in love with you Fox."

"I have decided that it would be easier if you just left Alex, I would never turn you in, but you must go."

"So that's it then there's no me or you anymore, it’s all over?"

"I’m so sorry babe, but no without trust we never stood a chance."

"I trusted you Fox, and I let you do anything to me."

"But you lied to me Alex so how can I trust you now?"

"I love you Fox, god I really need you."

"Alex you complained that I tortured you."

“Yeah, but it turned me on please Fox, I don't want to be alone, I would rather be dead than without you."

"Alex it will be hard for me too as I will be alone, I really wish things could have been different, but you knew they never would be."

Alex stood up fast and grabbed his leather jacket, he had to get out of there before he lost it completely.

"Fuck you Fox, hell if you're lucky Skinner might fuck you once I'm gone."

"You bastard Alex, don't you dare to just walk out on me as we still need to talk."

"Go to hell Fox, I don't have anything to say to you anymore, you wanted me to obey, and you want me to leave, so now you can have what you want."

Alex walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.  
Fox returned to work, Alex never returned to the FBI and no one but Fox ever knew the reason.

Fox had become obsessed with Alex, and he missed him far more than he had realised, he found life hard and could not concentrate at work.

After a few weeks alone, Fox used the FBI database and even the lone gunmen in his search for his lover yet still he had not been located.

Where Fox had once been obsessed with the search for his sister Samantha his obsession now was the search for the man he loved, he no longer cared who Alex worked for and as far as Fox was still concerned Alex was his.

Fox had been working in the basement as usual, and he was on his way up to see Skinner, then he saw some other agents rushing to the car park due to the rumour, someone had just been shot.

Fox decided to go and see what all the fuss was about, he then saw the body, the dead lifeless body of Alex Krycek.

Fox pushed past everyone no longer caring what they thought, he then saw the bullet hole and knew it was a fatal shot, but still he took Alex in his arms as he sat on the cold concrete floor with tears streaming down his face.

"What happened Alex, I loved you and searched for you so how can you be dead, please I love you don't leave me here all alone babe."

Fox sat for the next half an hour, he kissed Alex's warm lips and stroked his hair, until Skinner came and pulled Fox away.

"Go home Fox and rest, there's nothing you can do for him now."

"I can't, I need to see him and stay with him."

"Agent Mulder his body will still be here in the morning, and as your superior I am ordering you to go home."

Fox was left with no choice other than to return home what future did he have now, at least before he lived with the hope that he might find Alex one day, and now he had nothing.  
When Fox arrived at home, he decided to change and lay down for some rest, at least in bed he felt close to Alex, and he was just so lonely.

Fox threw his jacket down and headed for the bedroom, fuck it had all just been a big joke, he stood there staring as Alex sat on the bed smiling at him.

"Why did you trick me Alex, shit you made me believe that you were dead, and you even had a bullet hole in your forehead?"

"I am dead Fox."

"Alex please don't joke about such things as it’s not funny."

"Fox please just touch me."

Fox went over to the bed, and when he touched the man he loved it was only then, he realised his hand touched nothing solid.

"Fuck Alex, you really are dead."

"Yes Fox, I did try telling you, but I love you and missed you. I really wish that I was alive hell I was even on my way to see you, I had left Spender so I guess that he ordered the hit on me."

"So you are here, and I can't even touch you, god and you were willing to go straight for me."

"I am sorry Fox but we are unable to touch each other, and as for Spender shit I would have faced anyone if it meant we could have been together."

"Please tell me Alex what's it like to be dead?"

"You're free Fox, death is what you make it and what you want it to be, at least I don't answer to that black lunged bastard anymore."

"So what did you choose Alex?”

"In death I am alone Fox, don't worry its what I wanted, I will remain alone and wait for you."

"So what will happen when I die then?”

"If you choose to be with me Fox, you will be."

"What just me and you, no one else to interfere?"

"Yeah Fox just the two of us."

"Do I get to touch you Alex?”

"Yes Fox in death we will be equals."

"For how long?"

"Eternity Fox, or for as long as you want but at this point you are alive, and I am dead, we cannot touch each other as it is like a different world."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Fox, but it requires a lot of energy to be here, and I must return now."

"Did you just come to say goodbye or will you come back sometime."

"Yes Fox for a while until you accept that I am gone, I already miss you and love you so much."

Fox suddenly found himself looking at an empty bed, he then laid there hugging the covers until he fell asleep.

He spent the next two weeks working during the day, he would then come home to Alex, he soon realised that seeing the man he loved was all that mattered anymore.

"Alex are you really happy where you are."

"I am free Fox, from everyone who ever harmed me or ordered me around. Its peaceful no more enemies or violence."

"So you are happy then?"

"Not totally I will feel complete the day that you join me, I told you that I’m willing to wait."

"I love you Alex, shit I want to feel you holding me, kissing me, and fucking me, Alex when you're dead can we still have sex?"

"Yes Fox, like I said before we will be equal to each other death is what you make it Fox if you want me, you will get me."

"So if we both choose, we could live out eternity together."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up Fox, but believe me, I will wait for you no matter how long it may be, at least it gives me something to look forward too, god I was worried that you might not even want me back."

"You promise that you will really wait for me Alex?"

"I promise as I love you Fox, but its time for me to go now, but I will come back and see you again soon."

"Yes very soon Alex, I love you and remember that you mean more to me than life itself."

Fox watched as Alex disappeared yet again he knew the day would come soon that Alex would stop visiting, then he would be really alone.

He removed his gun from the holster he then just sat on the couch thinking, he weighed up everything that he now against everything that he had lost.

He had sat there for over an hour, he then raised the gun to his own head and without any more thought he pulled the trigger.

"What have you done please god no, it’s too soon Fox?"

"Well I guess that it's just you, me and eternity Alex so kiss me babe."

"Fuck you're mad, but shit welcome to eternity now get here so that I can compensate for lost time, I need to hold you and feel you. I still can't believe that you're really here do I really mean that much to you."

"I love you Alex, you mean far more to me than the life I left behind.

Xxxxxxx

Fox awoke in a coat of sweat god, he realized it had all been a dream, what was he to expect after all the recent events in his own life? He had lost Scully only later have her return, he had practically died in Mexico, only to be brought back to life?

Furthermore, as for his ex-partner well that was another story, Alex the green agent who seemed willing to believe in his spooky theories, only to end up betraying him and killing his father.

He realised that he never even knew if Skinner or Alex were gay or even bio sexual, he saw Walter as very macho and with Alex, he had been unsure, hell was the fluttering of his eyelashes and the look of adoration hero worship, or simply a come on.

Fox realized that his dream had left him very erect and hard fuck maybe he had just gone to long without sex, he decided to take a cold shower and get ready for work. But he could not shake off the dream and the feelings of pleasure that he had woken up to, hell he had never even kissed a man never mind having sexual contact with one it was only a dream and he needed to forget about it.

He arrived at work over an hour later, to find himself and Scully were to report to AD Skinner.  
Mulder sat there as Skinner droned on and on then he watched the AD pace the office, he soon found himself remembering a very different skinner the one with his pants around his ankles and his cock buried deep within a certain Agents cute ass, then that certain green agent had come all over his desk.

Part of him imagined that it was him over his own desk while skinner rammed his hard cock deep within his ass, while the other part of him imagined shoving his own cock in that cute ass while Agent Krycek squirmed beneath him, shit he had to stop thinking this way as he realised his own cock was stirring within the confines of his own pants.

Mulder suddenly realised that skinner had stopped pacing and was staring directly at him, he then realised that he had not heard a single word the man had just said.

He then watched as if in a trance as Skinner knelt beside his chair, and then felt the man’s warm hand on his own forehead, shit he had to leave this room.

"Agent Mulder, please talk to me are you okay, shit you're burning up."

"I'm fine skinner where did Scully go anyway?"

"Shit Mulder how long have you been out of it, Agent Scully left five minutes ago to retrieve a form from the basement."

"I’m so sorry sir, I just feel really light headed and sick."

"I believe that you should let Agent Scully check you out then you should go home and rest."  
"I can't sir I'm in the middle of a case."

"Agent Mulder, I am not asking you to go home, it's an order you have had a rough few months so just get some rest and take a few days off."

Mulder got up and practically ran out of skinners office he never even went to see Scully, he just drove straight home.  
Once home he just laid on the couch, shit what was happening to him, he never took time off work, now here he was on sick leave all on account of some sexual dream.

Maybe he was finally losing it after all, soon he found everything too much and drifted into a comforting sleep.

He woke a few hours later he was so hot and his cock was hard, then he remembered the dream, the gorgeous green eyed Agent pinned under him on his own desk, his cock deep within that hot tight ass watching it slide in and out, as the Agent screamed Mulder's name just before his cum shot all over the desk.

He had not even realized that he held his own throbbing organ in his hand, well not until he felt his balls tighten then the heat of his cum all over his hand.

Okay he was finally going insane, spooky Mulder had gone mad, he realized that the dreams were becoming more vivid yet here and in skinners office he had been awake, he knew this could be a major problem god if he went into his own little world in company, he could end up saying or doing anything.

He hoped that now he had finally given in to his body's needs that the dreams would stop, but the next morning was just the same, the only difference in his dream was the fact that it was Skinner fucking him hard. Fox knew that he needed to sort out this problem as he had cases that he was in the middle of, he finally thought it through and thought of a few potential solutions, hell at present, he was willing to try anything.

Later that day he returned from his little shopping trip, he opened the bag and looked at the contents, a huge vibrator and a tube of lubricant, he could not believe that later that evening he planned to fuck himself with it. Fox really believed that once he experimented with gay sex, he would stop having the dreams.

He had felt embarrassed at the time having to visit a sex shop, but he was good at convincing the sales assistant that he worked away, so it was a birthday present for his wife.

Fox spent the day trying to work from home on his PC, mostly just reviewing cases, later that night he grabbed a sandwich and washed it down with a few vodkas, then he then went for a long shower, all he wanted was to feel relaxed, before he went through with his plan.

He was a criminal profiler but had spent the last day or so just trying to analyse his own dreams.  
After the long shower, he dried himself off but remained naked he grabbed the stuff he needed and just lay down on the bed, he then grabbed his cock and worked at it until it became a full erection.

Once he felt really turned on he slid his fingers between his ass cheeks running them over the small tight hole, he then slowly pressed one of his fingers against it shit he could feel the resistance.

God did men really fuck each other as the pain must be unbearable.  
Mulder propped himself up against the headboard and spread his legs wide open, he then reached for the lube and coated his fingers with a very generous amount. He then ever so slowly inserted them into his own ass, he worked his fingers around scissoring them until he could work more of his fingers inside, then he pulled them out he was surprised by the empty feelings that followed.

He also applied lube to the vibrator he then took a deep breath as he slid it up his ass shit at first it felt obtrusive, but soon after sliding it in and out he must have hit some major spot fuck he felt light headed and saw stars as he came all over himself.

He cleaned up himself and then the vibrator hiding it in his drawer, he felt wonderful and was amazed how he had come without touching his own cock, and he climbed back into bed and fell into a deep sleep which was surprising as he never really used the bed.  
When Mulder woke it was morning and the bright sun shined on his bed, he also knew that he was hard and he would have put it down to just a morning erection, but he realised the plan had not worked.

Shit he had believed if he rid his body of the need the dreams would end, then he thought back to last night’s dream, a young Agent Krycek naked and on his knees, the man was gazing up at him with those gorgeous green eyes while his mouth was around his cock giving him the best blow job of his life.

He sat there wondering how he would be able to return to work, the God of dreams Morpheus seemed to be working on overtime at this moment.  
Mulder decided on a cold shower, he then dressed and went shopping.

Two hours later Mulder returned with a few videos and a large strong bottle of vodka, he then phoned work telling them that he was still unwell and would not be back for a few days. It was time to put plan B into action, as much as he craved the dreams he needed his life back and would go to any lengths to make sure it happened.

He shoved the video cassette in the VCR and pressed play, he sat there drinking the vodka while watching the two men fuck each other on the TV, then he pressed pause and decided to get ready to go out before he watched the rest.

Sometime later he sat back on the couch and resumed watching the video and drinking the vodka, the only difference were the clothes he wore as he was now wearing tight jeans and a very tight t shirt. His leather jacket hung over the chair, he would give it one more hour as he needed the vodka for encouragement and then he would hit a gay bar and make sure he got laid, plan B was drastic but had to work.

It was about forty five minutes later he was rather drunk and decided it would be a good idea to call a cab about now, he staggered to the phone and he had only just picked it up when he heard the knock.

Shit he dropped the phone back on the cradle without making the call, he would have to get rid of whoever it was then go out but he realised that he was on sick leave and prayed that it was not Scully.

Mulder finally made it to the door to find his prayers had been answered, and he did not find Scully on his doorstep, instead he stared straight into the shocked face of AD Skinner.

He just walked away from the door and threw himself down on the couch, then he watched as Skinner followed him into the apartment.

"Agent Mulder I came here to check that you were okay as you’re never really away sick, can you explain to me why if you're so sick you appear to be drunk, oh and by the way is there a chance that you could stop that video while we talk?"

Shit Mulder glanced over towards the TV screen that still displaying the naked men, now one was getting fucked while he gave a third man a blow job, fuck and now Skinner would know his secrets.

"Mulder move that backside of yours and turn it off has the cat got your tongue or something, forget it just give me the remote control."

Mulder watched as Skinner turned off the TV, he then sat at the end of the couch shit Mulder pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry Sir, god I don't know how to explain."

"Maybe you can explain first where you were going while supposedly at home sick."

"Out somewhere."

"Look Mulder, I am just trying to understand if you're sick or if something's bothering you, remember I did see for myself that day in my office, you looked really ill then."

"So what the fuck are you saying that I no longer look ill, that I am faking it?”

"Mulder just calm down, no you don't look ill you look drunk and judging by the very suggestive clothing and video I would say that you were going for a night out."

Mulder hit out at Skinner but due to the drink he was too slow, he felt Skinners weight on him as he was pressed against the couch.

"It got nothing to do with you, just fuckin let me go Skinner."

"I will let you go Mulder when you are calm which does not appear to be any time soon."

"I fuckin hate you, just go and let me get on with my own plans."

Skinner could feel the heat coming from Mulders body and while sitting over Mulder to keep him restrained, he could feel the other mans groin and the hard cock below.

"What plans Mulder, so you wanted a night out get laid maybe, is that what embarrasses you Mulder the fact that it's a man that you want and not a woman."

"You don't know anything about me or my sex life Skinner, can't you just fuck off home."

The next thing he felt was Skinners hot lips pressed against his own, shit he was sat here been kissed by another man his boss.

 However, he had no time to think as he felt his pants open and then the large hand around his cock jerking him off, he had to admit it felt amazing he then came screaming all over himself and Skinner.

"Is that what you wanted Mulder, to find out about your own sexual preferences or do you want to go further, do you want me to strip you and fuck you into oblivion."

Mulder was stunned by the turn of events but after Skinners words he remembered the feel of the vibrator up his ass, he knew that he wanted and needed more.

He was at a loss for words so without thinking he pulled Skinner towards him giving him a deep kiss, then he felt Skinners hands underneath his t shirt tugging at his sensitive nipples.

"I need you inside me please Walter just fuck me now."

With that he felt himself pulled up and towards the bedroom, once he was on the bed Skinner did a good job at eliminating all of Mulders clothes, once he was naked Skinner removed all his own clothes.

"Mulder we need lube or something, shit if you're a virgin I could hurt you."

"Bottom drawer but just hurry up and fuck me."

Skinner looked down at the naked man sprawled out just eager to be fucked, he grabbed the lube and set about loosening Mulders extremely tight ass.

Mulder soon realized that his own cock was hard again, and he was already leaking pre cum on to the sheets, after Skinners fingers he slowly felt the man pushing his large erect cock deep in his ass, he felt wonderful as he felt the man’s chest against his back.

As Skinner worked faster and harder hitting Mulders prostate, he came screaming then he felt the hot cum in his ass as Skinner also came. After the amazing sex and all the vodka Mulder passed out.  
When he woke, he noticed the note on the pillow...  
We need to talk, I will call by after work. Skinner.

Shit what could he say, then again how would he even be able to face his boss again. Mulder showered and took some painkillers for his hangover, he also realized that he was stiff and his ass hurt but in a good way. As much as his experience with Skinner was great Mulder realized plan B had not worked, he was still craving a green eyed beauty.

Later that day he opened his apartment door yet again to Skinner.

"I believe we need to talk Mulder, maybe get a few things straight."

"I know you are my boss, and it never should have happened."

"Something like that Mulder, not that I regret it for one second but it would never work."

"I accept that Sir, what has happened cannot be changed, but we can move on?"

"True, I hope you have had a long hard think about what you want Mulder."

"Yeah, but I assume that I am gay I considered maybe I was not fussy, but all my feelings are towards a certain man."

"And are you willing to tell me his name?"

"It’s maybe not a good idea Sir."

"Mulder we have far bigger issues that will remain in this room, I swear that I will not judge you but I would like to see you back at work, and I think that will only happen if you start been honest at least to yourself."

"If you really want to know Sir its Alex Krycek, go on then give me the lecture."

"I have no lecture for you Mulder, he is a very good looking man and could be hard to resist, you are a grown man and Alex is free as we have no proof of anything."

"Thank you Sir, but I doubt anything would become of my feelings, firstly Alex disappeared and secondly, hell I don't even know if he likes men."

"As I have no preferences, you get a feeling about people and Alex always came across as been gay hell maybe he does like women, I could just never figure out which."

"Yeah but he was never really the green Agent that he claimed to be, and he hates me."

"To be honest Mulder, despite Alex's role in everything I really believed that he looked up to you, hell it was the way he followed you and the way he watched you."

"Well like I said it's the past, and he's gone anyway."

"Yes just like I should be going home, I really think you will be okay, Alex has a habit of just turning up but I believe under that innocent face was the face of some wild panther, even if you ever found him, you might still find him hard to be tamed."

"That sounds like an interesting challenge, thank you Sir for the talk I feel more at ease with myself now."

"Goodnight Mulder, I will expect to see you at work soon."

"Goodnight Sir, if I feel ready, I will be back in a day or so."

Mulder shut the door and sat on the couch well at least he was still talking to his boss if not work would have been impossible, he felt that now he could move on and accept his own sexuality.

He returned to work the very next day and soon got back in to his routine soon he had an out of town case, he was glad of the break as much as he liked it in the basement he also liked freedom.

Scully had booked them a room in a motel she said it was a good idea to use one that we had used many times in the past.

Mulder talked with the police and realized that they could do nothing today, due to the drive and the lateness of the hour he was tired. Mulder got his motel key from Scully and they said their goodnights to each other.

Mulder unlocked his motel door, and it was like Deja vu as it was the same room he had shared with a certain Agent Krycek, he soon found himself laying on the bed that Alex had once occupied and remembered back to the times that they were here.

It had been some abduction case, and it had dragged out he remembered how Alex had returned tired and grumpy, but he also thought back to how Alex was around him.

At the time he thought it was just a male thing as men strip in the showers and think nothing of it. He wondered if that was the case back then, he had visions of Alex stripping naked in front of him, then he would just get into bed then in the morning he had gone for a shower and walked around naked.

Mulder wondered if Alex was very much at ease with his own body and nudity or had he secretly been hoping for something else.  
Mulder fell asleep on that same bed and dreamt of Alex and their time at the motel, he woke hoping that Alex had been trying to lead him on that day.

That morning proved that the abduction was a hoax, so it was back to DC but Mulder was happy as he now had fresh memories to fuel his dreams.

His work kept him busy during the day and he still had his dreams of Alex at night, he had managed to stay alert and not disappear into another zone while thinking about the man. Maybe the chat with Skinner had worked, then he had a strange case regarding some men dying of radiation.

He found himself following a woman who could hold the answers that he needed, he had never expected that he would have to go to Hong Kong, but if it gave any sort of lead it was worth it. The only downside was knowing that Hong Kong would not allow guns.

He followed Jeraldine Kalenchuk but he waited until he was in Hong Kong before confronting the women, he took an instant dislike to her as she seemed to only care about money and not the many lives that had been lost.

He forced her to open the door of her room but when she refused, he kicked it open, he was greeted with a sight that he would never have believed possible.

He stood in the same room Facing Alex Krycek, he was just so shocked that he went into a defence mode, and he accused Alex of killing his father, god he had even told Alex to shoot himself but before he had time to say much more Alex acted fast and was out of the window in no time, it was okay Mulder realised where Alex would run.

When he arrived at the airport he waited and watched the desk for all flights leaving for DC, he kept his distance and hung around near the payphones, then he saw Alex Krycek enter the reception.

Mulder watched him, then he realised it was the man’s ass that he was really watching, god how he had dreamt about fucking that tight ass.

Now here the man was tempting Mulder with his tight jeans, hell the way he walked was a turn on alone shit he had to get the thoughts out of his head but just then he saw Alex walking towards him.

Everything happened so fast and in no time he had punched Alex, he then had him pinned up against the phones. Shit as he reached into Alex’s jacket to locate the gun his hand brushed against the man’s jeans, even that simple touch made his cock hard. He never even planned it but within a split second his mouth was covering Alex's own he plunged his tongue deep inside, Alex's mouth felt so hot he could have stayed there all day and then he suddenly realized that Alex was kissing him back.

Mulder finally got a taste of what he had only dreamt about but when Alex responded Mulder had panicked, shit he even dragged him to the bathroom and told him to clean up and what was worse was he gave him three minutes, or he would kill him, now he was left with the joys of sitting with the man as they flew back to DC.

During the whole plane journey Alex appeared not to want to talk, Mulder had tried making conversation only to be ignored then when they were in the rental car he found Alex gazing at him, hell even Mulder himself was starting to get a little freaked out.

He even pointed a gun at Alex telling him to drive faster, he had noticed the car and knew they were been followed.  
Now he found himself in a hospital he had remembered been driven off the road, also the bright light shit Alex had been willing to give him the tape, now he had lost the information but worse he had lost Alex who might even be dead for all he knew.

Then he was to find out that the one man who had tried to willingly help him was also in the hospital, someone had shot Skinner.  
He went back to work trying to piece together what little information he had left, his mind had worked in overtime the black oil had been in the diver then the divers wife, who had turned up in the same bathroom as Alex.

He really believed that Alex had the oil inside him, and that it was alien of some sorts, he went with his own instincts despite Scully not believing him.  
They had gone to North Dakota to the silos, shit there were so many not that they had chance to look, that black lunged bastard showed up and escorted them away. Mulder was determined to wait and go back at night but this would be a mission on his own, he was not willing to try talking Scully into coming.

He had sent Scully home and bought some new clothes and he managed to sleep for a few hours, then he dressed totally in black, he grabbed his car keys and the few items he needed then he left.

When he arrived at the silo it was dark and quiet, so he waited to make sure he was alone before he entered, he had a rough idea of which way to go due to the burnt bodies him and Scully had passed earlier.

He still had many thoughts, just going on round and round inside his head, why had Alex responded to the kiss yet on the plane back to DC he had ignored him, hell maybe Alex had never meant to kiss him back?

Mulder realized that his own Feelings towards Alex were stronger than he assumed and at the end of the day even if Alex never felt the same way, he knew that he could not leave him to die.

At first Mulder had genuinely thought the strange sounds were coming from an animal as he opened the door to the dark room beyond, it was empty except for the body on the floor.

Mulder went over and knew it was Alex but the man was hysterical and babbling on, Mulder held him close stroking his hair and he sat for some time as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

Finally, Mulder knew that he had to move, Alex was dehydrated and filthy also Mulder could smell and feel the oil on the man, plus Spender could return even though he believed that Alex had been left to die.

It was a slow process getting Alex out as Mulder had wanted to go and get the car, but Alex gave a high pitched scream when he tried to leave him.

He was left with no choice but to try and support Alex and lead him to the car, Mulder put him in the passenger seat and fastened the seat belt then once he was in the driver’s seat he got his first good look at the man beside him, shit he felt himself wanting to hold him and kiss him and tell him everything would be okay, instead he put the keys in the ignition and drove home.

Once home Mulder dragged Alex into the lift, then he finally managed to get him on to the couch, as Alex was so out of it that he was a dead weight so Mulder phoned Skinner to ask him to come over, he then tried to get some water passed Alex’s dried lips when finally he heard the knock.

"Thanks for coming over straight away, I just need some help."

"What is it, you need me to do Mulder?"

Mulder decided it would be easier to show Skinner than try to explain, Skinner went and filled the bath while Mulder removed the filthy mans clothes, he realized that he would do anything to make sure he never lost Alex again.

It took three baths to get him clean and Mulder was grateful that Skinner had done all the lifting. Finally, Alex was dried and placed on Mulders bed, Skinner advised him just to let Alex sleep, and he would return later.

Mulder covered Alex's naked body with the sheet and left the room, he went and cleaned the bathroom up and his couch, and he then heard the screaming coming from the bedroom. Alex was thrashing about until he finally fell of the bed hitting his head on the drawers, Mulder managed to get him back in to bed then he cuffed his wrist to the headboard. He never wanted to cuff him, but he was scared Alex would harm himself.

Mulder went and got some bottled water from the fridge he then lay beside Alex just holding him, he finally fell asleep exhausted.  
He was waking sometime later, and he realized it the was the banging that had woken him up, Alex was knelt up on the bed and he was punching the wall repeatedly and muttering, Mulder was just about to wake him up when he heard the man saying his name curiosity got the better of him, he decided to listen before he woke Alex up.

"I don't want to die, please Fox come for me, I love you Fox don't let me die here alone."

Mulder knew that he had to wake Alex up, he realised that he was hitting the wall even harder now, and also he was crying, Mulder took hold of Alex and tried to calm him down.

"Its okay Alex I'm here, come on babe calm down it's me Fox, I've come to help, its okay now just relax, I have you now and you're safe Alex."

Mulder felt Alex's body sag and relax and soon the weak man was back asleep, Mulder himself just laid there wide awake every time he moved Alex held him tighter. He must have fallen to sleep at some point, as he was woken up by the hard punch that split his lip open.

"What the fuck was that for Alex, god that hurt?"

"What do you expect Mulder, you fuckin save me just so you can cuff me so when do you plan to take me in then?"

"Alex, I have no plans to take you anywhere, shit the cuffs were for you as you kept hurting yourself and hitting the wall."

"Yeah sure Mulder, so go on then please tell me why did you rescue me?"

"I can't answer that at this moment Alex as it's just too confusing."

"I swear to god if you don't answer me, I will kill you when I get out of here.”

"Fine Alex, you want the truth, I rescued you because I believe that I am in love with you."

Alex was totally stunned but then he remembered the kiss in the airport, shit could it be true that the one man who he loved had feelings for him, fuck no it had to be a trick, then he felt Mulders warm mouth over his own.

"Alex, please breathe for me, come on babe just let it go and breathe."

Alex suddenly realized that he had been holding his breath, so he finally let go and breathed again.

"You mean that you really want me and you were not just messing with my head in Hong Kong."

"I have wanted you for a long time Alex, and I know that you love me."

"How do you know how I feel Fox, sorry Mulder?"

"You told me in your sleep that you loved me and never wanted to die, you can call me Fox if you really want to Alex."

"Shit you must really love me if you are willing to let me use your first name."

"Just come here and kiss me Alex."

They shared a long kiss before Alex started to worry.

"What about Spender, shit you're an FBI agent Fox."

"Firstly you will stay here until your well then we can move and start a life together, at least that way Spender will believe that you're dead."

"And what about your job Fox, I thought it meant everything to you, your search for the truth."

"I found out one very big truth Alex, I love you, and I am not willing to lose you again you come before anyone or anything, shit you could have died in that silo."

"So you really think we could just move away and start a life together, and what would we do with all that time Fox?"

"Believe me Alex, our future starts right now, and I am sure that we can think of some things to keep us busy."

They shared a long deep kiss then both men were lost in their own thoughts about the start of a new life, a new life that they both so much wanted.

Fox's Obsession

The End  
By CarolelaineD

 


End file.
